


Choices

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Ex-Borg Jin verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Captain learns about Jin's relationship to Lt. Iwasaki, the nuances of Klingon romances, and spits coffee all over Jin, (not in that order). [RyuuMasa, AU, see if you can spot the Worf and Troi reference]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Trek AU/ex-Borg Jin fic. I finally gave this verse a kind definite date (S7 TNG).

Title: Choices  
Fandom: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: Iwasaki Ryuuji/Jin Masato  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: It's Borg Jin, so some body horror  
Notes: Trek AU/ex-Borg Jin fic. I finally gave this verse a kind definite date (S7 TNG).

“The answer is no.” Ryuuji laughed, but there wasn’t much mirth in it. “Sempai, tell Captain Kuroki that the answer is no.”

“Hold up, Ryuuji.” Jin waved a hand at Ryuuji, but his eyes were fixed on the Captain. “Let’s find out why he thought it’d be a good idea to even suggest it to us first.”

Kuroki sighed heavily, leaning back in his chair, silently grateful that Captains got Ready Rooms to ask incredibly invasive questions such as this one. “It wasn’t my idea. But Admiral Nechayev insisted.” He sighed again. “Very loudly.”

“And did you tell her that medical procedures are up to the patient, not Starfleet?” Ryuuji’s hands were gripped around his chair so tightly, Kuroki was worried would damage the chair arms.

“It’s not a medical procedure. It’s a conference. Ryuuji, I’m surprised you weren’t invited to attend.”

“I was, but I refused.” Ryuuji frowned at him. “I’m interested in saving people who’ve been assaulted by the Borg, not wiping out the species.”

“It’s not about wiping out a species, it’s making sure that we’re ready to defend the Federation against threats— ”

“I’ve seen the schedule, and they want to poke and prod him—”

“Hey.” Jin stood up, sitting on the edge of the Captain’s desk. Kuroki couldn’t approve of the lack of respect for the chain of command, but he was thankful that Jin was essentially standing between them. He was already dealing with three admirals not counting Nechayev, the last thing he needed was Ryuuji to get him (admittedly well-deserved) grief as well. “Ryuu-chan, it’s probably not a good idea to yell at your captain. Captain,” and now he turned to Kuroki, “I’m assuming this is the part that you try to tell us that this conference isn’t as terrible as it sounds.”

“It’s not.” Kurorin folded his hands on the desk, hoping Jin would get the hint. He didn’t. “First, you’d be debriefed—which is something you need to do no matter what if you plan on staying in Starfleet. After that, you’d be working with an elite team of engineers on making ships that are resistant to Borg tech.”

Now Jin frowned. “How elite?”

“Admiral Scott will be supervising. Captains Yabuki and Zeb are the coordinators. T’Larza is taking a sabbatical from Vulcan to work with them.”

Ryuuji opened his mouth, but Jin held up a hand again. It was… interesting how in sync they were, even after all this time. “What class of ships?”

“All of them.”

“But what about…”

“Your Borg implants? The guidelines I laid down are clear: no one can touch you or take any data without your permission. Of course, you’re welcome to revise those guidelines as you see fit—it’s your body, after all.” Kuroki leaned forward, and again Jin didn’t take the hint. “Honestly, Jin, you’d be invited even if you hadn’t been altered. You’re that good. But if you’re willing, Starfleet would like it if you offered your… unique perspective on the Borg.”

Jin pushed the hair out of his eyes—if had become long enough for that to happen again. “Did you really get Admiral Scott?”

“He left Risa the same day he was contacted.”

Jin smiled, a little. “I read about how he escaped that transporter, and I gotta admit, working with the oldest genius in Starfleet would be pretty damn amazing.”

“But the price is too high.” Ryuuji glowered at Jin. “Tell him that the price is too high.”

“Well, I’d be lying if I said that I wasn’t interested—”

Ryuuji snarled something in Klingon, and stormed out the door.

“Before you do or say anything, remember Ryuuji and I are still technically on leave, meaning that technically we aren’t under your command.” Jin smiled charmingly. “And also I’m calling in all the favors I earned fixing your old ship so you don’t reprimand him.”

“… You’re damn lucky the replicators kept breaking.” Kuroki huffed, reaching for his coffee. He hoped it hadn’t gotten too cold. “I would like an explanation, though. For someone who kept insisting that it’s your choice, he was awfully upset when it looked like you were about to make one.”

“Yeah, well, about that.” Jin rubbed the back of his neck, hair obscuring the metal wires on his hand. “He does have a stake in it, seeing how we’re married and all.”

Kuroki promptly spat out his coffee on Jin, who yelled and jumped off the desk.

But Kuroki was still too shocked to care. “But you can’t be married, your records state that—”

“That I’m single.” Jin wiped off the coffee as best he could. “Maybe I should be a bit clearer. I’m his mate.” He frowned, pushing now wet bands out of his face. “But Klingons are still pretty traditional. For them, once you consummate with your, well, mate, you’re married.”

“But you’re Human. And Ryuuji is half Human—and hardly in love with Klingon customs.”

“This is the exception.” Jin shrugged. “I mean, he talked to me about it. Told me that while he wanted to marry me, it was my choice, and he wasn’t going to push it.”

“And you said yes.”

“I said, give me six months.” He wasn’t looking at Kuroki, and his voice sounded far away. “I figured that would give me plenty of time to think it over. But then, six months later…”

“Wolf 359.”

“Yeah. And he spent the next four years trying to save me.” Now Jin looked at Kuroki, but his eyes seemed far away as well. “We may not be formally married, but he is my mate.” Then he grinned. “So I better go stop him before he takes out the ship in a temper tantrum.”

“I would appreciate that. Oh, and Jin.”

“Yes, sir?”

Kuroki grinned right back. “If you ever sit on my desk again, I will bust you back to Ensign before you know what hit you.”

“… Yes, sir.”

\--

Jin was just about to enter their quarters when he heard a few choice words in Klingon, and glass shattering.

When he did enter, Ryuuji was standing over what was left of their table, looking miserable/angry.

“Did the table do something wrong?” Really, what else was there to say?

“No, but I did.” Ryuuji hid his face in his hands. “Sempai, I’m sorry. It’s your choice, I know that, I just—”

“Ryuu-chan, before you assume I’m going, remember that you never let me finish.” Jin took his hands gently, so Ryuuji would look at him. “I’m going to ask the Captain if I can defer for a few months.”

“Really?”

“Really. First off, we still need to go to Japan and visit your grandmother’s grave. And it’ll give me some time to figure out if I really wanna do this.” Working with Admiral Scott would be a pipe dream come true, but there were some things he wouldn’t—couldn’t—give up. “Mind you, I’d probably be more willing if you were there with me.”

“Sempai, I—”

“I know, you’re against it, but if you’re there, you can make sure no one tries to kidnap me for Borg secrets. And we got some time before we make our final decision.”

“… Yes. Yes, you’re absolutely right.”

Jin beamed. “Most times, I am.”

Ryuuji smiled back, but his eyes were dark. “I just. I lost you once. The idea of you being holed away again, and I couldn’t help you… it was too much.”

“It was definitely too much for the table.”

Now Ryuuji grimaced. “I’ll clean it up.”

“I’ll help—”

“No.” Ryuuji guided Jin to a chair. “My mess. I’ll handle it. You rest up, we have a lot to do.”

Honestly, Jin hated housework, so he didn’t try to argue. He settled for watching Ryuuji clean. Besides, he had a lot of thinking to do.

But where he stood with Ryuuji, that was certain.


End file.
